Teenagers
by AnariKaizoku
Summary: L's mind races, Raito's apparently innocent, and Misa's fighting for anything to fight for. Yet all three of them are in their own love triangle. MisaxRaito RaitoxL. Lemony. Chapter 6 up! Rated M for a reason.
1. Irritating

**Teenagers**

**Chapter I**

Irritating

By: Rana Shalhoub

Raito sat in his cell. His eyes where closed, his knees bent high enough to allow leverage to his head, which was heavy and tired. His hands where still cuffed, he was sure there where red marks on his wrists. This was terrible. Why was it so terrible? He was in a cell. In a cell, being watched by Ryuuzaki. Now, Ryuuzaki was obviously just doing his job as a detective. He had to take such precautions for his own sake, and the other detectives. But, he had to give himself some acting points.

He'd already sent Ryuuk off, yes. Ryuuk would do his job, Raito was sure of such.

You see, Raito's plan was to have Ryuuk erase his memories. All calculations where taken, and Raito's super smart brain worked hard, yet not too hard. Then again, he was still in that cell. He blank, and lifted his head.

And gasped.

Huh? He looked around and blank again. He then turned his gaze to the camera in the far corner.

"Ryuuzaki! I know I chose to be imprisoned and go through with this, but I've just realized. There's no point in this!" Raito began to stutter out, slowly. His hands still cuffed behind his backs. His eyes now wide in fear, innocence, and pure awe.

"Because…I'm not Kira!" He said surely. "Hurry up and let me out!" He nearly shouted, allowing the room to echo.

Ryuuzaki's voice boomed into the room, and to Raito's ears it sounded no better than a clashing of cymbals. "I can't do that, until I'm sure whether your Kira or not." He said coherently.

Raito could tell, could tell very well that he'd been eating a moment before he spoke to him. As much as he wanted some of whatever sweet Ryuuzaki was having, he continued to speak with a just tone, as just as it could be. It was still pretty shaky.

"No matter what you say, I won't release you. That was the promise." Said L.

"There was something wrong with me at that time!" Raito threw back. "Do you actually believe that it's possible to do what Kira does and not be aware of it?!" he asked angrily, annoyed at Ryuuzaki's stubborn attitude.

"I am not conscious of being Kira, therefore I am not Kira!"

Ryuuzaki was taken aback. He paused just a moment before saying into the microphone, "I also believe that Kira cannot be aware of whom they are, but if you're Kira, then it all adds up." He said logically in his usual cold tone. Always emotionless. It irritated Raito so much that he was giving what was left of his energy and yelling at the famous detective.

"As soon as we imprisoned you the killings stopped."

Raito looked worriedly at the camera, large chocolate colored eyes staring at the camera's lens. It reflected right back at him, showing him how innocent he looked. But he didn't know he looked any different than he did before. It was all a trick of Kira, right?

Raito could win an Academy award.

"Listen carefully, Ryuuzaki, there's no way I'm lying!" He said firmly, "I'm not Kira!"

Raito took a couple of breaths before starting again, now looking at the ground. Drama pulsing through his veins, among the fact that he was hungry. Thirsty. And itching to go outside.

"I can only imagine that I've been set up!" He said, sure of himself. His breathing was now heavy from straining his now weak body. "Hurry up and let me out! This is a waste of time!"

"No, I can't let you out." Ryuuzaki muttered.

Raito gaped. Did he lose the key or something? None the less he put his head down, hair covering his eyes.

"Damn it! How did it turn out like this…?"

And the conversation was over. His whimpering continued. Raito fell on his side, curled into a ball of what looked like pathetic blubber. But truly it was brilliant muscle. An ecstatic brain was still at work.

Ryuuzaki however, was in a jam. And not that delicious cherry jam that he enjoyed so much, no. He was in a bad jam. Like a paper jam. He sighed heavily, his thumb poking into his mouth as he nibbled a bit on the fingernail. What to do, what to do? He stared at the three individual boxes on the screen. Raito-kun's father, and Amane Misa where trapped as well. He didn't feel much sorrow for Misa, although the fact that it was such a waste on beauty.

And Yagami-san set himself up, so it was alright he believed. Truthfully what he was worried about was his heart condition. Yagami-san had already had one heart attack, he didn't need another.

Ryuuzaki reached for a cherry. Taking it by the stem and popping it whole into his mouth. He thought a bit more.

What if Raito wasn't Kira? Where would this lead him? Now, 'What ifs' weren't something that L liked, but he'd have to live with them. He sighed. He was sure that Raito was Kira. He was positive.

Then again. That performance. It looked so…believable. So…real. He gulped, not only the cherry, but his own stomach contents where threatening to leave his bowels. He looked down at the microphones. Raito-kun. He looked absolutely…adorable. So…helpless.

And L just had to love it.

He pulled the stem out of his mouth, it was tied in a knot. He smirked lightly before allowing the expression to disappear. Skilled with the tongue. Skilled with the mind. What else was he?

Oh yea.

Sex deprived.

Ah well. He sighed and glanced at the two arguing detectives beside him. "Matsuda-san, could you cut that out?" He asked a bit irritated.

His eyes calmly looked over at the childish detective who was pointing his finger in Mogi-san's face. Matsuda's sigh could be heard from Ryuuzaki's distance and a smile split Mogi's face.

"Stalker-san?" Groaned a weary Amane Misa.

L's gaze flipped to her section of the screen. He stared at her demeanor, her head pointed down and her hair was covering her already covered face.

"Stalker-san…can I go to the bathroom?" She asked.

L sighed, and at the risk of being called a pervert once again, told her no. Firmly. She accepted and looked down. Surely she'd try a few minutes later. She was like a crazy person, trying the same thing over and over again. Knowing she'd probably get the same results. Or not knowing, he didn't know how Misa's brain worked. But he did know it was probably annoying.

Black eyes stared down at what Watari had set before him. He really was a nice man, and L was quite grateful to have him there. He stared at the sliced apples, and smirked. What a coincidence.

_L do you know God's of death love apples?_

His mind rung. Echoing those words. He sighed and reached for a slice, lifting it gently, almost not even touching it. He put it into his mouth as a whole, and chewed the crisp slice. He stared at the plate.

Irritating.

That's what this was.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did it'd be pure Yaoi. And those hand cuffed boys would be –gets mouth muffled by L-…

Raito: Meh. About time she shut up.

So, it's a chapter fic! One of my first! Let's enjoy it, shall we? I need 5 reviews if you want me to post a new chapter.  
By the way, it's of course a Yaoi. It's MisaxRaitoxL...

Love triangles are fun.


	2. Bliss

Authors Note: It seems most of you dislike the Misa/Anyone pairingHaha. I happen to enjoy Misa…know why? She's hot. Like über…sexy…wow. Don't kill me. But, since no one likes any Misa pairing…I'll just give what I need to and you'll be rid of her. Truthfully I'm all Yaoi, seriously. But Misa is really REALLY pretty. And stupid. I'm still not sure how long this is going to be. Surely no more than 4 chapters or 5 exactly. Well, onwards.

Also, on a side note, I've been using Death Note Episodes on YouTube to keep the plot rolling, but apparently that's getting a bit tough. I don't want everything word for word anymore, so starting this chapter the word for word-ness goes away and I'll have to make up what they say. Oh, spud-muffins.

**Teenagers**

**Chapter II**

Bliss

By: Rana Shalhoub

It had been a few hours since L had uttered the words 'I want you to fake murder your son' and he really wasn't proud of the outcome. Not in the least. He was handcuffed to Yagami Raito, thought of to be some sort of pervert by Misa, and really he was just a bit depressed.

He thought he had such a good lead, the profile fit Raito so well. He sighed.

_Do you really have to go this far, Ryuuzaki?_

He shuddered. Those words where so innocent from his mouth. Gulping silently he reached for his tea and mixed in the 12th cube of sugar. Slowly whisking it within the cup with a stray lollipop.

_That's gross! Does Ryuuzaki-san swing that way?_

He closed his eyes. If he could roll them without being noticed he would. How annoying that girl was, her voice was so unbelievably whiny. L was sure that Raito wasn't the type of boy to hang with a girl that annoying. And what was wrong with 'swinging that way'? He sighed audibly and opened his eyes abruptly to look at Raito. He reached for his tea and brought the glass to his lips.

His fingers fragility somehow gripping the cup tight enough to carry it continuously until the teacup was entirely empty. He licked his lips free of stray sugar.

_Waah! You're a pervert!_

Maybe.

Just maybe he was.

Moments ago he was almost nose to nose with the girl, but almost no feelings erupted. Yet every time he looked at Yagami-kun, he'd feel just a little short of breath. Who wouldn't? His eyes where so deep, the color of sweet caramel. And his hair looked so soft, and well brushed. Wavy. Unlike his own hair, knotted, not nearly brushed enough.

An image flashed in his blank black eyes. Why was Raito's hair matted. He raised his thumb to his mouth, feeling the handcuffs rattle. It was late, and admittedly, L was a bit tired.

"Your looking a bit exhausted, Ryuuzaki-san." Said the calming voice of the boy next to him. Calming, yet alarming. Complete opposites.

He blinked.

"I guess I am." Said L simply. He felt his toes curl and play together as he stared at the statistics on his computer screen, trying to figure out this puzzle.

Tomorrow was the date with Misa and Raito. It'd be the first he'd attend, and hopefully he wouldn't have to witness any invasion of the mouth. He sighed. That'd be terrible.

A/N: This is where I get creative, enjoy!

L stared at the screen, sighing at the arguments ensuing in the group. He stood and began a secluded stroll up the stairs. Secluded meaning with Raito-kun. He turned back.

"Gomenasai, Yagami-kun, as much as I know you don't want to relieve yourself of this argument…" He paused. "I'm just not in the best of moods." He whispered, reaching up to bite at the tip of his thumb. His feet padded at the metal of the stairs until they began on carpeted flooring.

"Not a problem, my head is starting to ache from Aizawa-san and Matsuda-san." Raito muttered.

L laughed lightly, shaking his head. He continued down the long hall. Not really aiming for much. He paused in front of Amane's room. He turned abruptly and knocked.

She opened, stockings thigh high, black shorts and a red corset shirt. He blinked. Okay, she got him there. She looked quite stunning. She had…well…the legs of an angel. He winced as he heard her scream Raito's name. Almost pulling them in. He turned and leaned against the nearest wall.

"Amane-chan, how are you tonight?" Ryuuzaki asked at random.

"How am I? Well, somewhat trapped…But so happy to see Raito!" She squealed and grabbed at the boys arm, tugging it. She looked like she was about to tear it clear off of his body.

Ryuuzaki almost felt like tackling her, taking her place, either of them. He sighed heavily.

"Raito-kun. I missed you!" She squealed.

"Ah…hah…me…too." Said a quite frazzled Raito.

"I was wondering when we where going to get some time together…" She said in a low tone, giggling at the end of her sentence.

Ryuuzaki grimaced and closed his eyes.

Silence.

More silence.

L opened his eyes and bit his lip. Their eyes where closed, serenely he should add. His stomach felt about to explode, delectable sweets and all. He saw their lips move together, almost clearly saw their tongues touch.

He couldn't take it. He just turned and leaned on his side, on the same wall, but now facing the door. His feet began to scratch at his ankle casually. They looked to be in pure bliss.

Little did Ryuuzaki know that Yagami Raito's eyes where open now. Widely. And they where staring at one other being in the room.

With interest.


	3. Sanity

**Teenagers**

**Chapter 3**

Sanity

By: Rana Shalhoub

Slowly, oh ever so slowly, L turned around. The shuffle of his feet caused a disturbance in the quiet atmosphere, other than the light squeaks coming from Misa. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened just a bit as he saw what Raito was doing. Holding the small of her back so tenderly, nuzzling her neck so caringly.

He wanted that.

L gulped, but tried to keep an annoyed façade. Leaning against the wall and watching what Raito was doing, paying no attention to the girl he was holding on to.

"Oh, Raito-kun! That tickles!"

L let out an annoyed sigh and closed his eyes. Maybe this wasn't really happening. Yea, sure. That's it. He opened his eyes again. No such luck. He raised a hand, ready to tug the handcuffs allowing the younger Yagami to drop the annoying blonde at his every whim. He sighed when Raito let her go.

"Yagami-kun…can we go now? I'm getting quite tired of this…" He muttered. Irritated. His eyes where on the door, they where craving to see the other side of it. Anything but this. Anything but Raito and Misa. He began the walk towards the door, not even awaiting an answer.

"One second." Raito muttered. Ryuuzaki could almost hear the smirk at the Yagami's lips. He grimaced inwardly and abruptly turned around.

"What now?" He asked bluntly, then choked on his word as he was tugged forward by Raito. His wrist had a light burn from where the handcuff has abruptly hit him, but that wasn't as shocking as what he'd been brought over to see.

"Any idea how to remove that?" Raito asked as he pointed to her flawless neck. He'd given Misa a love-bite. A hickey. L grimaced outwardly now, for all to see.

"Lemon juice and baking soda, can we go now?" He said quickly and began to walk towards the door, almost in a stomp. Purposely! Yagami-kun was doing this purposely! To annoy him, to lower his self-esteem, to make him jealous.

Once they strolled out the door, L slammed it. The squeals of Misa repeating 'See you tomorrow! I love you!' where giving Ryuuzaki a migraine.

"Yagami-kun, you know how much I hate watching you two-" and slam, Ryuuzaki was shoved into the opposite wall. Opposite from Misa's door, at least. A gasp escaped his lips, and he felt his shoulder would easily be bruised by such a blow, but there was more trouble at hand. Raito was nose to nose with L. Smirking none-the-less.

"Y…Yagami-ku-"

"Shhh." Said the young Yagami. L gulped when Raito's smooth hand ran up and down the side of Ryuuzaki's neck. Soon enough a light moan was heard from L and Raito smiled sinisterly. As tall as L was, he was still pretty much slumped. Knees bent. Shoulder to the wall where Raito was pressing it.

"I like her, you know…" Raito whispered.

L blank and tilted his head, acting almost oblivious to the pleasure Raito's hand was giving him. His hair fell lightly into his eyes, but not as much as Raito. Who had his eye covered by his pretty brown locks.

"It's quite obvious from what I saw in there…" L said, rolling his eyes. Raito squeezed his shoulder even more, causing Ryuuzaki to gasp out an 'Ow' between his now quickening breaths.

Raito's head got closer to where he was brushing with his hand. His lips where now at L's ear, taking the shell of it between his teeth. This caused L's eyes to widen, his mouth to open, and his back to arch against the wall a bit.

"I said I liked her…not loved her…" Raito whispered into L's ear. The hairs on the back of L's neck stood on end, his eyes now half lidded and staring at Misa's door. His arms where limp at his sides, too numb to really do anything. This was insane, unethical, and…so erotic. This happened only in L's dreams. Only.

"S…So?" Asked L. Whispering, not to be quiet, but because he couldn't do anything else.

"I'm not willing to _love_ a woman…Ryuuzaki." Raito whispered and began to nibble on the lobe of L's ear, causing L to squeak and shudder under Raito's grasp.

* * *

Ryuk stared lowly at what was happening. Sure, Raito couldn't probably see him at the time, but he was having fun either way. He laughed, lightly, and turned to Rem.

"It's weird, huh? How in this world two men can do that…" He pointed and chuckled.

Rem shrugged and stared down with him. "I've got to say that's pretty hot." She whispered and turned to Ryuk. "Shouldn't we get out of here, give them some privacy?" She asked smartly.

"You're no fun, Rem!" Said Ryuk, but he laughed it off. "But I guess your right. Kukuku. Women." He teased, causing Rem to roll her eyes and disappear behind the building wall.

"Tch. Men." She muttered.

"What was that?!" Ryuk asked. "I heard that, Rem!"

"I didn't say you didn't…"

And the two Shinigami where off to argue, watching the human world deteriorate. Or they might have just went back to watch more hot yaoi.

A/N: Had to do it, I love Rem and Ryuk. Don't kill me?

* * *

Raito pulled away from L's ear, feeling the man shaking under him. He smirked and wiped his lip on his sleeve.

"What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?" He asked, acting as if completely worried about him. "D…Did I do something wrong?" Asked the Yagami. His chocolate eyes staring into black and grey ones. L gulped.

"No..No Yagami-kun…At least. Nothing wrong to me." He whispered and pushed Raito away. As much as he wanted to tackle the boy to the ground, and start shoving their hips together right then and there, he wouldn't.

"It's getting late." Said Ryuuzaki. "Let's get to sleep."

Raito looked sadly at L and nodded, running a hand through his hair. As L began walking towards the elevator, Raito couldn't see that his face was slowly tinting a red and his eyes where as shaky as his hands.

These encounters where making him absolutely insane. And they'd be sleeping in the same bed none-the-less.

* * *

A/N: Alright, peoples. I'm done with Misa. And sorry about the Ryuk and Rem thing. It was too kinky a moment, and I had to break it with some funny.

Truthfully it's been a long time since I started reading and watching Death Note, and I finally found out that REM is a GIRL. Unbelievable. I exploded.

AHAHAHA! 5 reviews for a new chapter. Possibly it'll be a 5 chapter fic. 4th chapter will be uber kinky, 18 and over. RATED M FOR MATURE.

5th chappie will PROBABLY be sad. So enjoy.


	4. Relief

**Teenagers**

**Chapter 4**

Relief

By: Rana Shalhoub

Ryuuzaki shuffled into bed after Raito. Yes, they had to share one. Reluctantly, L pulled the covers over his torso. Raito was lying down, facing the wall opposite Ryuuzaki. The mood was irritable. Uncomfortable. Erotic.

Raito heard a bit of rustling, and as he turned, he saw L sitting up. Since he was a light sleeper he was wide eyed at once.

"Ryuuzaki…What are you doing?" Asked the brunette.

Ryuuzaki turned his head. His cheeks where tinted a pink, and his eyes turned down onto the white sheets and covers. Raito tilted his head. "You realize wherever you go; I have to go too…right?"

"I understand that completely." Said L, bluntly. Raito jumped a bit at the comment. He reached forward and placed his slender hand on Ryuuzaki's shoulder, almost instantly having it nuzzled by his cheek. Raito blinked and tugged at Ryuuzaki's shoulder.

"Come on, turn around…" Raito insisted, smiling sincerely. "You must be a bit uncomfortable…" He muttered. A hint of care in his tone, when we all knew he was just bull shitting. Ryuuzaki turned around wearily, swinging his legs over the edge and feeling Raito's hand detach from his shoulder. His left hand having been the one to hold the handcuff was the one to cause a light jingling.

"Uh…Uh huh." He lightly gulped, almost inaudibly. Except for the revving of a laptop, there was no noise in the room. For now at least. Raito placed his hand to Ryuuzaki's pale cheek, and watched him shudder from the warmth. Raito then trailed the same hand to a frail, yet tense shoulder. Then, quickly, he shoved him.

On his back.

Raito smirked and ran a hand into L's shirt, feeling the detective shudder under his touch more and more. "Oh, Ryuuzaki, your body's moaning…but what about you?" He asked, leaning down wards, straddling L's thighs with his hips. L groaned at the feel of Raito's moist tongue lathering his stomach, and moving higher every time he inched his t-shirt up.

The handcuffs clinked.

Ryuuzaki gasped when Raito bit one of his dark nipples. He arched his back. Only light gasps escaped this man's lips, and it was irritating Raito to no end. He wanted moans. He wanted loud, ear-shattering screams. He licked and lapped, then moved onto the next nipple, all the while he was grinding their hips together to a staccato beat. Thrust, wait, thrust, wait. Every thrust made L squeak meekly. He loved this, but he wasn't even close to admitting it.

Ryuuzaki raised an arm and shoved Raito's face from his chest. He propped himself up on his forearms and panted. "Raito-kun…is…eager." He caught his breath and placed a hand on his chest, to simulate he was still out of breath.

"Ah…yes. Yes I am. You…don't want it?" Asked a very weary Raito, who had stopped his thrusting.

"I…maybe…" Ryuuzaki said and ran a hand through his knotted hair. He gulped. "I…guess I do…" He looked to the far wall. "Who wouldn't…?" He muttered and darted his eyes to Raito, who was now getting up and walking over to a table. He wasn't one to grovel, but he wouldn't blame himself if he did. He was lucky his pants where big on him.

"What are you doing?..." L asked. Raito turned around and smirked as he bent a bit to pick up a cup of granulated sugar, they where out of cubed sugar for the week sadly. Why was he holding sugar, though? And now he was walking towards him, licking his finger and dipping it into the sugar. That wasn't sanitary, but damn it was sexy the way he did it.

He got back on top of him and literally sat on his erection, causing Ryuuzaki to moan involuntarily. And as he did that, Raito stuffed his sugar coated finger into the mans mouth. L gagged just a bit, before allowing his eyes to close pleasurably, and he began to suck on the finger. His lower body shuddered under Raito's crushing hips. He lapped at the sinewy finger flooding his mouth with the deliciously sweet flavor.

Raito slipped his finger out of L's mouth, causing him to open his eyes. He loved that. He definitely loved that. Now the younger Yagami was digging his hand under Ryuuzaki's shirt and was pulling his shirt over his head.

Both their shirts where soon hung on the handcuffs, which was twisted and hanging off the edge of the bed. The light noise it made was quite distracting, and if L really wanted to, he'd unlock it. But he didn't want to. No. It just made the situation all the more erotic. Their hands where captivated with each others torso. Hands running over slim waists, bony chest areas, tanned sinewy muscles.

L gasped when Raito leaned forward, kissing at his neck. Hitting each sensitive spot, some he didn't know he had, and some he was very aware of. Raito's hips moved to their own beat, and Ryuuzaki caught on quickly. Arching his back in perfect unison to his rocking.

Groans filled the room as they both felt themselves aroused to the limit. L's pants had been removed entirely, along with his undergarments. Raito, on the other hand, had both around his ankles.

L was breathing into his pillow, heavily, as Raito was pushing two, now three fingers, into him. He felt relief as Raito pulled his fingers out, then yelped when they shot back in. He bit down on the cloth and cushion of the pillow, hearing obscurities exit Raito's mouth as he tried to sweet talk him into being more comfortable. It was working.

He felt the fingers leave his body, then he heard groaning from behind him as Raito lubricated himself. Then…he felt the pain. As excruciating as it was, it still felt unbelievably good. Raito was groaning, fitting himself inside of him. With his entirety sheathed, he began to grind against L's rear. A groan erupted from the other boy.

"Moan louder for me Ryuuzaki….Louder…." Raito whispered huskily.

L hadn't realized how loud he was groaned, all he could focus on was how good this felt. He couldn't believe how perfect this was. His pants around his ankles, his shirt somewhere on the ground, and a wet pillow under his face. He was gasping now. Raito had begun actually thrusting. In a staccato beat, he made L yelp accordingly.

The pillow was soaked, with sweat, tears, and drool. L's eyes where lulled to the back of his head as he screamed for more. More. MORE. And Raito gave him as much as he himself could handle.

And then.

Two loud moans, both even in length and in pitches. L panted. Was it over? Was Raito tired? What was this? He was being flipped over. Raito was still panting, and finally L got a view of his perfect face. Now paled from the draining of blood to his lower region. Dripping in delicious sweat. Raito began to press into him again.

L stared up at him, his vision blurry. His hole pulsing. He gulped and licked his lips, tasting salty yet sweet sweat. Raito, after seeing this, leaned forward and crushed their lips together, slipping his tongue into L's mouth the other tongue played lazily, and Raito began to rock his hips back and forth. Slowly.

Raito pulled away moments later, not enough. No, L wanted more. Much more. He wanted to kiss Raito…for hours. He couldn't help but have his lips twitch at the thought.

"Ryuuzaki…I…" He got cut off as he moved a bit faster and groaned. It felt so good…felt…good…ohh…so good. L groaned, feeling Raito's hand move to his member. He was being pumped, slowly, in time with Raito's thrusts.

"Mmm…Raito-kun…" He arched his back against the thrusts, to get more out of them.

Hours later, as daylight began to peek through the tinted glass windows, the two where finally able to get a bit of sleep. Raito was snuggled deep into the covers, and Ryuuzaki's eyesight was still blurry. But all of that was gone when he finally fell asleep. His entire body pulsing in fatigue and pleasure.

A/N: Sooo…this too a while. Sorry guys, Exit exam made me so tired I could barely breath for several days. But it's all over now. Next chapter…probably coming before Spring Break. In another week. Aww…no Ryuuk or Rem.

OH EM GEE! 6 reviews to new chapter! OR ELSE!


	5. Sour

**Teenagers**

**Chapter 5**

Sour

By: Rana Shalhoub

L stood in the shower. He couldn't help but take his time there, and though his brain told him to hurry so he could get back to work on the case, his heart said otherwise. That wretched organ was only causing trouble. Ryuuzaki sighed heavily.

"My butt hurts…" He muttered, annoyed. He reached for the shampoo. His hair was falling over his face, covering it almost. He soaped it up and, soon enough, made his way out of the shower. Reluctantly, he dressed, and made his way to the suite's dining set. Watari had already set the table with tea and a few muffins.

For once, smart and still L had actually loaded his tea with sugar, took a sip, and spit it out. He put his finger to his lip. The inside of his mouth was bleeding. Raito must have bit there or something…Raito…Ryuuzaki rested his head on his knees and sighed heavily. He felt so dirty, even though his hair was still dripping wet. Proof of having showered.

His thick black hair fell over both eyes, and his own pale hands began to shake. He was so angry at himself. Such teenage like attitude played by a great detective such as him. He fell for Raito's charm like a 12 year old girl. Fell hard, and now he didn't know if he could get up or not.

"Ryuuzaki." Watari's voice hoarsely called from the door.

"Yes, Watari?" He asked in a tired tone.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about? And as unprofessional that sounds, I would still like to know…you are obviously not yourself."

"Hn…" Replied a sulky L. He wasn't in the mood for anything. "Not now, Watari." He grumbled.

"Of course, after you bathe. I'll be waiting." He said and Ryuuzaki heard the door shut. The dark haired male shut the water off after his shower. He shook most of the water off, and stepped out of the shower into the cool spray of air that caused him to shiver. He wrapped his lanky frame into a towel and sighed, shuffling himself dry. The towel was quite absorbent, he'd calculated.

The man slipped on a pair of boxers Watari had left in the bathroom and continued to dry his soaking wet hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. Same old baggy undereyes. Dark, as if he'd plastered them on with eyeliner. Same old thick hair, starting to dry. Only starting. It'd take a while before it was really dry. Not so same old bite marks on his chest, shoulders, even his hips and stomach. Oh, wow. Raito sure liked to bite. He slipped a long white sleeved shirt on. The usual, of course. And he simple stepped out. No one was in his room but Watari after all. Oh, he wasn't there either.

But Raito was. Ryuuzaki gulped and walked towards his closet to find pants, he'd actually forgotten he was still attached at the wrist to the boy. Raito was staring at him. Probably gazing at his boxer clad ass. L shuddered and dug through his wardrobe. He felt something warm grip his backside and he yelped, turning abruptly.

"What? Not used to it yet? I thought you'd chuckle…you are quite on edge." Said a too sure Raito. That boy was smug.

"G…get your hand off of that…" He said, only to feel it get squeezed even tighter. He was pulled into Raito's chest and he didn't like where this was going. "I…I need to put some pants on…" He said and pushed at Raito's chest. He was freed soon, and he eventually got a pair of loose fitting jeans on. Boy, for the first time, that felt nice.

Raito chuckled from behind the wardrobe. That chuckle sent shivers up Ryuuzaki's spine, causing him to huddle against the wardrobe.

"Hn. I like that reaction." Raito said playfully from the other side of the wardrobe. Ryuuzaki jumped.

It was like a game of cat and mouse, really. Raito was the cat, L was the mouse. Raito would catch L many times, let him go after he had his fun. Many nights after the one before did Raito take advantage of L, and L hadn't the nerve to tell anyone he was being fucked. It was too nice. But everyday. Every time he woke up, he felt the same. Terrible. Absolutely terrible. Would he say anything before something really bad happened?

Like maybe, imminent death?

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxL**

So basically this is set pretty much right before L dies. Nice, huh? Enjoy the thought of Raito raping L every day up until L dies. Yeaayyy. It's finally over.

Don't kill me 'cuz it took so long.

Please?


End file.
